Personality Conflict
by NebulaBelt
Summary: Just my little theory about why Rahne doesn't appear in RogueFanKC's Misfit stories. For RogueFan.


Just a funny little story for RogueFanKC about why Rahne hasn't appeared in his Misfitverse stories. ;) Enjoy!

000000

"**EEEEEE**!" Jake "Razor" Clawson winced at Kitty's high-pitched squeal. The ex-SWAT Kat got up to see what the commotion was. Waiting at the front door was a decent sized crowd: the faculty, the X-Men, and the New Mutants.

"Okay kittens, what's gotten you all so excited?" Jake asked as walked up to them.

"Rahne's coming back!" Kitty yelled happily.

"Finally, the whole gang will be back together." Sam agreed. "Ah really missed her."

"Getting Jubilee back was great, even…considering the circumstances." Storm admitted. "But Rahne's mother approved her returning to the institute."

"I'm sure I'll be glad to meet her," Jake said as he wracked his brain, trying to remember what the others had said about Rahne Sinclair…

"Hello everyone!" Came a bright young voice. The red headed Scottish girl walked through the institute's doors and soon became the subject of numerous hellos, handshakes, and hugs.

"It's good to have you back." Xavier said to Rahne as the commotion and hubbub started to die down. "There are some new people for you to meet. This," he said, indicating Rina. "Is Rina. Also known as X-23."

"She's my clone." Logan said. "Don't ask."

"Ooookay." Rahne blinked. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Rina said.

"There is much catching up to do." Xavier continued. "Aside from new allies and our adventures in MegaKat City, Apokolips, Jump City, and San Francisco, there is one other…individual for you to meet. This is our newest instructor, Jake Clawson." Xavier said, indicating Jake.

"Hi there kitten." Jake said, smiling warmly. "It's nice to meet…you?" He trailed off as Rahne stiffened and then started to growl at him. Rahne started to transform just as Jake remembered what it was Rahne did:

She turned into a wolf.

Rahne, hackles raised and teeth bared, growled at Jake. Canine instinct is hard to repress.

"If I were you hairball." Logan grinned. "I'd start running."

"GRRRRRRRRR." Rahne snarled.

"YIKES!" Razor yelped as Rahne nearly bit off his foot. "Keep her away from me!" He yelled as Rahne started to chase him across the Mansion.

"Like, should we do something?" Kitty asked.

"It's triple Danger Room missions for anyone who tries." Logan smirked.

"I take it, **this** was the reason you wanted me to contact Moira to convince her to let Rahne come back?" Xavier asked with a quirked brow.

"Mmmm…could be." Logan smirked.

"**HEEELLLLLP**!" Jake yelled as Rahne was hot on his heels. "Bad doggy! Bad doggy! Bad! Down girl! Sit! Stay! Heel! **OWWW**! NOT **THAT** HEEL! I **HATE** DOGS!"

Jake ran outside, with Rahne pounding after him. "Glovatrix, don't fail me now." Jake muttered as he prepared to launch something that would temporarily blunt Rahne's sense of smell. But when he raised his arm in order to fire, Rahne leaped up and bit down on the glovatrix. It exploded.

"YOWWW! My **glovatrix**!" Jake wailed. Logan, leaning against the wall, smirked.

"Always knew I liked the runt for a reason." Raising his voice he added, "Kid! Keep the cat out of my hair and you get out of Danger Room assignments for a **week**!"

"**Logan**! You low-down no good son of a badger!" Jake howled as Rahne started pulling on his tail with her teeth. "That **hurts**!"

Jake managed to wrest his poor battered tail from Rahne and started to run again. He kept running and eventually found a lonely tree in the middle of the backyard. As much as he loathed to, Jake scampered up as Rahne barked and leapt at Jake as he sat on a low-slung tree branch.

"I hate my life." Jake groaned.

"I ain't too fond of it either." Logan agreed as he walked up. He looked down at Rahne and casually patted her head. "Stay girl." He glanced at Jake. "For your own sake hairball, that goes for you too. Think of this as a chance for you two to get to know each other. I'll be back to check on you two in say…about an hour or two. Or three. Maybe more. See ya." Logan chuckled as he walked away, leaving Jake alone in the tree, with Rahne prowling around.

"Logan!" Jake shouted. "Logan, get back here! This isn't funny anymore! Logan! **LOGAN!**"

00000

**Jake Clawson a.k.a. Razor © to Hanna-Barbara**

**X-Men and Evolution © to Marvel and whoever owns Evolution.**

RogueFanKC's plots and his version of Misfitverse is © to him.

**Misfitverse in general is © to Red Witch.**


End file.
